Nee, Inuyasha ¿Y si escribimos nuestra historia?
by AileeMadness
Summary: One-shots/ Drabbles. Situaciones de nuestra pareja favorita y amigos, viviendo el día a día. Nee, Inuyasha... ¿Y si escribimos nuestra historia? -Capitulo 3: "El mas grande error de mi vida.
1. Estúpida caja magica

**Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien n_n Aunque el día de hoy yo inicie clases, no sé, me dio ánimos de escribir una historia que traigo desde hace un par de noches en mi cabeza XD Espero les agrade y mucha suerte a todos los que entran hoy a un nuevo año escolar n.n **

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Estúpida caja mágica"_

Todos sabemos lo impaciente que es nuestro hayou favorito, Inuyasha. Todos sabemos que luego de 3 días sin Kagome, Inuyasha se pone de muy mal humor, y todos sabemos que él nunca dudaría en saltar dentro de aquel pozo mágico que lo transporta 500 años en el futuro.

Pues esa es la típica situación cotidiana.

— ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo esa tonta? Ella dijo 3 días y ya va por el 4to. — Refunfuñaba el chico de pelo plateado mientras salía de un gran salto del pozo devora huesos, yendo fuera de aquella pagoda y olfateando el aire, ubicando un olor a flores de sakura y un toque de fresa dentro de la casa: Kagome.

Aunque Inuyasha no lo admitiría—al menos no cuando está en sus 5 sentidos— le encantaba el olor que desprendía la azabache, tanto que numerosas veces, disimuladamente cuando la miko se encontraba cerca, aspiraba lo mas que podía la esencia que desprendía, le daba paz, a pesar de que por eso mismo, Kagome atraía a demasiados demonios en busca de una hembra joven y pura, lo que cabreaba considerablemente a Inuyasha.

Volviendo a la realidad, Inuyasha llegó hasta la ventana de la azabache, la cual se encontraba vacía, pero mantenía aquel olor tan característico de ella. Entró sin ningún reparo y dedujo que toda la familia se encontraba en la sala, ya que podía escuchar sus voces y el ruido de aquella _caja mágica._

Había decidido bajar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica del futuro, quien no se asombró al encontrar la mirada enfadada de su querido hanyou.

—Hola Inuyasha, pensé que tardarías un poco más en venir. — Saludó despreocupada Kagome, mientras tomaba un par de almohadas de su cama.

— ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de decir eso!— Se cruzó de brazos Inuyasha. — Dijiste 3 días, ayer en la tarde debiste volver al Sengoku, así que vámonos de una vez, los fragmentos y Naraku nos esperan. — Declaró mientras se daba la vuelta listo para saltar.

— ¡No espera Inuyasha!—Lo detuvo Kagome. — No me puedo ir, al menos no hasta dentro de un par de horas.

— ¿Debes estar bromeando verdad?—Respondió Inuyasha con un tic la ceja izquierda.

—Es que… Bueno, yo quiero ver… Es mi novela favorita y…— Dudaba Kagome en como reaccionaria el peliplata al saber la razón por la que quería quedarse aun.

—Habla de una vez mujer.

— ¡Esquehoyeselfinaldeminovelafavoritaymequieroquedaraverla!—Habló demasiado rápido la miko que Inuyasha apenas y pudo entender.

— ¿Novela?, ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó el chico con el seño fruncido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No sabía cómo rayos había aceptado que Kagome se quedara unas horas más en su casa.

Ahora, estaba sentado en la sala, entre 4 personas, abrazadas a unos cuadros rellenos de no-se-qué, pero que eran muy cómodos, Kagome y Souta llorando a lágrima viva, todos frente a la estúpida caja mágica, pasando unas imágenes de unas personas en la playa haciendo letras y platicando.

¿Cómo le había dicho Kagome que se llamaba lo que estaba pasando en la caja mágica?, ¿Los chicos comen flores?, ¿Los chicos de las flores? ¡Ah! Lo recordó: "Los chicos son mejores que las flores".

Según Kagome, trataba de 4 mocosos que eran algo así como los más poderosos de una estúpida escuela, y que una chica sin dinero los enfrentaba y se hacia sus amigos y bla bla bla. ¡Keh! Estaba seguro que ninguno de esos niñitos era más poderoso que él, con un solo golpe, los mandaría a volar y nunca más regresarían.

Que fastidio, lo único bueno es que esa estúpida novela ya había acabado y era hora de irse.

—Es hora de ir…—Paró en seco al ver a Kagome y Souta llorar con mas sentimiento que antes. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?—Kagome, deja de llorar y vámonos.

— ¡Eres un insensible Inuyasha!— Le reprochó la chica. — Acabo de ver el final más hermoso de la novela más exitosa en Japon ¿y tú piensas en irte?— Dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz.

— ¡Superaron todas las pruebas que les puso la madre de Tsukasa, y, y al final si se pudieron casar y, y tendrán un hijo igualito a él pero con la inteligencia de Tsukushi!— Lloraba por igual el pequeño hermano de la miko, mientras Kagome asentía a cada cosa que decía con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos a más no poder.

—Pero que rayos…— Pensaba Inuyasha al observar la escena mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la señora Higurashi y el abuelo solo reían un poco al ver la afición de los menores por aquella novela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya era demasiado, todavía tuvo que esperar a que Kagome y Sota se calmaran, no dejaban hablar de la excelente actuación un tal Matsutonto Jun, y de una Inuo Mao, o algo así.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, es que Kagome decía que ese tal Matsutonto era perfecto, y que sin duda se casaría con él. ¡Keh! Ningún chico se casaría con Kagome… al menos no dejaría que eso pasara.

Abrió más sus ojos dorados al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. ¡Feh! A él que le importaba que Kagome se casara con otro, ella tenía todo el derecho… Aunque, el solo pensar a la azabache a lado de otro hombre que no fuera él, le hacía enfurecerse. Agitó repetidas veces su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, sin darse cuenta que Kagome ya había entrado al cuarto cambiada con su uniforme de escuela.

— ¿Inuyasha qué te pasa?— Preguntó divertida Kagome al verlo, mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello.

—Keh, nada, date prisa y ya vámonos. — Dijo Inuyasha mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, para que Kagome no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Se formó un comodo silencio, mientras Kagome luchaba por desenredar algunos nudos en su cabello.

—Oe, Kagome…— Habló Inuyasha luego de un par de minutos.

—Dime. — Contesto Kagome mientras seguía con el cepillado.

— ¿Enserio te quieres casar con ese tipo, Matsutonto?— Preguntó viendo el piso y en voz baja.

Kagome paró en seco al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba…? No imposible, se dijo a sí misma, él nunca estaría celándola, aun así, le pareció tierno la forma en que lo pregunto. A veces Inuyasha la sorprendía con su actitud.

—Para empezar, se llama Matsumoto Jun, Inuyasha. Y claro que no, jamás me podría casar con él ni aunque yo lo deseara.

El hanyou volteo rápidamente a verla. — ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?— Preguntó ahora confundido.

—Bueno… Él es un artista famoso, una celebridad. No creo que se fije en una chica como yo, además, hay fuertes rumores que mantiene una relación con Inoue Mao, su compañera en la novela. — Respondió Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos al imaginarse a esos dos juntos.

— ¡Keh!, eso no tiene nada que ver, estoy seguro que cualquiera que te vea se enamoraría de ti. — Declaró Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. — Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que… yo…— Trato de dar una excusa, poniéndose nervioso.

—Inuyasha…— Lo nombro Kagome enternecida, ¿enserio pensaba eso de ella? No pudo ser más feliz en ese momento.

—Bueno, cualquier chico que le falte algún tornillo, lo haría. — Dijo sin pensar el peliplata. Que se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, al ver el aura oscura que emanaba ahora Kagome…

—Inuyasha…— Volvió a nombrarlo la miko pero no con el mismo tono enternecido de antes…

Él aludido trago duro, imaginando la cantidad de "Osuwaris" que se avecinaban. —"¡_Estúpido Matsutonto, estúpida novela, pero sobre todo, estúpida caja mágica!—_Pensó, viendo como Kagome tomaba aire para comenzar con su martirio… Mierda.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que les gustó aunque sea un poco mi historia jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, opiniones, preguntas y uno que otro jitomataso XD Y disculpen si tengo horrores ortográficos, aun sigo trabajando en ellos TTuTT**

**La verdad no sabría decir cada cuanto subiré un one shot o algún drabble, será cada vez que mi imaginación me de para escribir :33 Gracias y cuídense mucho, saludos!**


	2. La difícil vida de un gato: Buyo

**Hola! Yo aquí reportándome una vez mas con este one shot que sinceramente, fue muy divertido escribir XD y un poco difícil también, ya que, bueno, como rayos expresar lo que piensa un gato o.O jajajaja. Muchicimas gracias a **_**the princess of the winds**__**, **__**aky9110**__**, **__**Marlene Vasquez**__** y **__**serena tsukino chiba**___**por dejarme sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado n.n Bueno, con ustedes el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer!**

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_La difícil vida de un gato: Buyo's story"_

¿Quién dijo que ser un felino de 4 patas, que puede ir a cualquier lugar cuando se le plazca, es ágil saltando, casi siempre se la pasa durmiendo y le dan de comer todos los días, es fácil?

Bueno, puede que sí, pero no lo es tanto cuando tu dueña viaja 500 años al pasado y trae consigo a su amigo mitad perro, él cual le encanta molestar/jugar con el protagonista de esta historia

Pobre Buyo, pero vamos, restándole eso, su vida es fácil… ¿O no…?

Buyo's POV

¡Nyaaaaa!, me estiro en mí cómodo lugar donde he tenido una maravillosa siesta. Abro poco a poco mis ojos, teniendo frente a mí la mesa donde mi dueña Kagome se pone a ver cosas por horas y a veces se queda dormida ahí. Así es, estoy en su alcoba, muy cómodo en su cama, donde me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo, retozando, pensando en que haré el resto del día; cuantos ratones atraparé, cuantos le llevaré como cortejo a la bella gatita que me trae loco, cuanto más dormiré, y muchas cosas más que hacemos los gatos.

Vuelvo a estirarme un poco, falta poco para que me den de comer, y no puedo dejar que me quiten mi comida, no señor. Estoy a punto de saltar cuando en el aire, un par de manos me sostienen de mis patas traseras.

— ¡Nyaaaaaa! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!— Trato de liberarme de mi captor, intento arañarlo, pero lamentablemente mi pancita no me deja llegar hasta su cara.

—Quédate quieto gatito, solo quiero jugar contigo. — Abro inmensamente mis ojos… Esa voz… ¡Noooo!

—Por favor, déjame en paz, solo quiero ir a comer. — Imploro mientras el perro me toma por mis patitas delanteras ahora, y se sienta en la cama.

—Qué bonito gatito, que bonito. ¿Otra vez quieres bailar cha cha cha? Baila, baila. — Juega cruelmente con mi cuerpo, mientras yo solo pienso en liberarme, pero el perro me tiene bien sostenido, lo que me impide siquiera tratar de arañarlo con mis patitas. Solo me queda tratar con mis patas traseras, pero mi pancita esta un poquititito grande para poder llegar tan alto.

Para mi salvación, mi hermosa dueña entra al cuarto, tanto el perro como yo volteamos a verla.

—Inuyasha, deja en paz a Buyo. —

— ¡Keh!, pero si nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad Buyito?— El desgraciado vuelve a zarandearme como si de un muñeco me tratara.

—Ya basta, dame al gato. — Oh, como amo a mi dueña.

—Kagome, no seas aguafiestas. —

—Dámelo, Inuyasha. — Conozco el tono de voz, se está enojando.

De la nada, mi ama me toma de mis patas traseras, mientras el perro me sostiene de las delanteras… Esperen, no pensaran en…

— ¡No te lo voy a dar Kagome!, nos estábamos divirtiendo juntos. —¡Ja! Habla por ti solo, perro.

No, no, ¡no!, mi ama me empieza a jalar de mis patitas.

—Inuyasha, no estoy de humor, suéltalo. —

— ¡No!— Responde el tal Inuyasha enojado, mientras me jala de mis patas también, ¡nyaa! Duele.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Me vuelve a jalar mi ama.

— ¡No!— Ahora lo hace el perro. Auxilio.

— ¡Sí!—

— ¡No!—

— ¡Sí!—

— ¡No!—

— ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Maúllo con todas mis fuerzas, soltándome los dos al mismo tiempo. Gracias al cielo, soy lo suficiente ágil para caer sobre mis patas, bueno, sobre mis cuatro patas y mi panza.

— ¡Inuyasha! Lastimaste a mi gato. — Reprocha mi ama mientras trata de tomarme en brazos, pero soy más ágil y me escabullo hacia la puerta abierta.

— ¡Keh! Tú fuiste la que lo empezó a jalar. —

Me alejo con toda la rapidez que tengo de ese lugar, mientras escucho sus gritos. Están locos.

Bajo lo más rápido que puedo las escaleras, y me encuentro con el niño y la mujer mayor, mis otros dueños.

—Buyo, ¿qué pasa pequeño?— Mi otra ama se inclina y acaricia me cabecita. Qué bien se siente eso. —Has de tener mucha hambre, ven conmigo.

Me toma en brazos y nos dirigimos al lugar donde está mi plato para comer, me deposita en el suelo y ella empieza a buscar en una parte alta del lugar. A mi nariz, llega el olor más maravilloso que existe en el mundo: comida.

Miro ansioso como llena hasta el tope mi plato, me lamo mis bigotes y estoy listo para atacar.

—Ten buen provecho Buyo. — Miro a mi dueña, y me sonríe, para luego irse del lugar.

Luego de haberme acabado toda la comida, salgo de la casa y me voy a los pies de un árbol que está aquí, me relajo, y me pongo a pensar: A pesar de todo, esta es una buena vida; tengo dueños que me quieren, me dan de comer, me cuidan cuando me duele mi pancita, y muchas cosas más.

No me puedo quejar tanto, excepto por ese perro tonto que siempre me molesta, me maltrata, es cruel conmigo, me lastima… ¡Nya! ¿Quien dijo que la vida de un gato era fácil?

**Jajajaja, pobre Buyo, como lo hacen sufrir XD, Nunca he leído un fanfic o algo parecido sobre este personaje, y bueno, la idea me llego de la nada y tenia la espinita de escribirla jejeje. Les gusto este One-shot? Háganmelo saber en los review, cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, etc, no duden en hacerlo, recuerden, no muerdo ** ** No me molesta si me corrigen, al contrario, loa agradezco, ya que no soy muy buena en la ortografía. El link de mi facebook está en mi perfil de info, por si me quieren agregar, búsquenme por Diana Miranda, entre parentecis, ailee madness, solo que díganme si son lector s ya que normalmente no acepto a cualquiera XD Gracia por leer y no vemos prondo, cuídense!**


	3. El mas grande error

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mia.**

Corría desesperado por las calles de Tokio, pensando tan solo en que debía detener esa boda.

No podía dejar que su bella azabache, el amor de su vida, se casara con su hermano.

La gente solo lo miraba extrañada, no todos los días vez a un atractivo hombre peliplateado de ojos dorados, corriendo como demonio por las calles, empujando lo que se le atravesara el camino.

Pero a él no le importaba las miradas de la gente, tan solo quería llegar hasta esa iglesia.

Se arrepentía con toda su alma, el haberla tratado de esa manera, se arrepentía de haber rechazado cruelmente los deseos de Kagome de casarse.

Él le tenía repudio al matrimonio, y el día que ella le plantó esa idea, le dio pánico, respondiendo de manera violenta que era una estúpida idea.

Error. Ese fue su _más grande error_.

De ahí, comenzaron las peleas, y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando rompieron su relación.

—"_Se le pasará pronto."—_Pensó él en esos momentos del pasado. Pero estaba muy equivocado…

Ya casi, solo un par de cuadras mas, y llegaría a su destino. No le importaba el dolor de sus piernas, ni el cansancio. Ella valía la pena, eso y más.

Cuando por fin iba a unos cuantos metros de aquel lugar, paró en seco; escuchaba las campanas del recinto, y a la gente gritar "¡Viva los novios!".

Había llegado tarde…

Solo avanzó unos cuantos pasos, y desde ahí, pudo ver a Kagome, hermosa con su enorme vestido de novia, y a lado de ella, su hermano.

Unas gotas salinas humedecieron sus mejillas… ¡Era el más idiota del mundo! ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Kagome? Con sus idioteces, tan solo la mando a los brazos de su hermano.

Se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y se dirigió lentamente hacia la pareja de recién casados, quedando frente a ellos, los cuales, además de los invitados, obviamente se percataron de su presencia, formando un incomodo silencio.

—Kagome…— Pronunció aquel desdichado hombre.

—Tú…— Devolvió ella la palabra, evitando su mirada, dolida. — Yo… lo lamento, lamento que hayamos terminado así, pero sabes… todo eso que nos pasó, estoy segura que era tan solo un camino para llegar a él. — Declaró volteando a ver a su ahora esposo: Inuyasha.

—No, perdóname tú a mí, por haber desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, fui un idiota, y siempre me voy a arrepentir de mi actitud, toda mi vida…— Le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

—Exacto. — Habló de la nada Inuyasha, quien se había mantenido al margen de sus conversación. — Eres un idiota… Pero gracias a tus errores, Kagome y yo ahora estamos juntos. — Declaró tomando posesivamente a su mujer por la cintura.

A Sesshomaru solo le quedo sonreír tristemente, aceptando su realidad.

—Lo sé… Así que, cuida muy bien de ella, y hazla feliz. — Respondió el mayor, mirando a su hermano, deseando con toda su alma estar en su lugar.

Lentamente, se alejo de ellos, sin importarle los llamados de su padre. Sesshomaru no podía soportar estar ahí un segundo más…

No supo ni como, pero llegó a su apartamento, destruido, sin ganas de nada, tan solo se tiró a su cama, mirando al techo, y lloró, lloró como nunca pensaría que algún día podría llorar, lamentándose por todo, y pasaron horas, hasta que se quedó dormido…

Solo así, en sus sueños, él sería feliz con esa hermosa mujer, solo así, su vida seria perfecta.

Nunca nadie se podría imaginar al gran magnate Sesshomaru Taisho en ese estado, por una mujer, la cual era la única que lo había hecho feliz y la había perdido por una idiotez; _el error más grande de su vida. _

**Este One shot lo habia subido anteriormente, junto con otros dos, pero quiero juntarlos todos aquí, asi que los ire re-subiendo paulatinamente, solo que re-editados corrigiendo la ortografía y demás :3**

**Gracias por leer, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :') cuídense mucho. **


End file.
